The Mission
by SeasonalRayn
Summary: Summary: Luminous wakes up one day to find himself in an apocalyptic world. With him not being remembered - not even by his closest friend - he needs to find a way back home. But a certain stranger might be enough to get him to stay. The question is, would he?


**A/N) Hello and welcome to The Mission (TM. I own this shit.)**

**:D Hope you like this one! It's a chaptered story and I really feel pumped for this! I mean, it seems fun, right? **

**And _no_, this is not an apocalypse fic! It's something else!**

* * *

Luminous didn't understand what went wrong, really. It didn't seem to make any sense at all.

He had simply woken up one day to find out everything had changed. The house he lived in was now more messy, now more inhabited. He didn't know where Lania went - he was no where to be seen. When he looked out the window, it was blank, even where he knew where Phantom had ordered Renault to land his ship. He shoved himself off his bed, his joints screaming in agony at him from where he fell asleep wrong. He let out a sigh. He searched through the chest by his side, frowning when he found out that he didn't manage to find anything of his except the clothes on his back. He chose to ignore it, instead exiting the room. The house was dusty; empty, as if it hadn't been lived in for years.

He chose to ignore that too, instead leaving the house as well, and grew confused when he realised that the ship wasn't just not visible from the window - it wasn't there at all. Perhaps they left without him to Ereve like they had decided the previous night - he wouldn't put it past Phantom to leave him be - although it was rather unlikely for him to wake up early... but perhaps he was on one of his better days that never seemed to ever exist. He checked the time - and frowned when he realized the clock was broken. He could have sworn that he fixed that yesterday...

Perhaps Phantom had accidentally broken it on his way past. Luminous wouldn't put it past him. He ruxed outside, making a grab for his staff and frowning when his fingers touched nothing but air. Oh well. The other heroes could have taken it for him - or maybe just Aran took it. It was around the same size as Maha, and nearly as heavy. But it wasn't like Aran to do that. So he ignored it too and left, making a beeline for Six Path Crossway. When he finally reached the airport, he realised that something was utterly wrong. The place was missing, only a platform where the entrance to the area should be. He frowned. Did he get on the wrong way...?

Oh well. If he can't get on the ship, the others can't either. He left, only to be stopped by another person. "Excuse me, it's not safe to walk around in Victoria without a weapon at this particular time. Do you know what you might be best at?" the ambiguously-gendered person asked as xe rummaged through his bag. Luminous staredat xir, tilting his head as he answered. xe drew out a small wand and handed it to him, which he took.

"Why is it not safe? As far as I know, Victoria is the safest island in the world, except for the Maple one," he said brazenly, and the ambiguously-gendered person stared at him before waving at the place surrounding them. Luminous finally took in the area - which he didn't notice in his rush. The small mushrooms that used to run around recklessly with huge smirks on their faces were now gigantic, and could have squashed him in a single stride. "...Oh. Didn't notice that. I'm not sure how I got here if that happened. How did this happen overnight?"

The ambiguously-gendered person stared at him before xe answered. "The island had been this way for years. It started with the mushrooms and spread to everything else. It's a mutation that made everything way more dangerous. Contact with Victoria Island had been nuked by all other countries. Have you been living under a rock? That's the only reason for not knowing what anything happened."

Luminous was silent again for a long while. "I was... unconscious. I think. I had friends, but I'm not sure where they went. They might have as well left me alone... or forgotten me. I'm not sure how long it's been. I've been alive since before..." Before what? What time period was he even in? Should he even tell the truth? He trailed off, before he spoke again. "I... I've been alive when Victoria was normal. When this..." he waved around himself, "wasn't here."

"Do you have a place to stay?" the ambiguously-gendered person asks sympathecally. "Most likely, they left when they found out that they couldn't stay. Do you know their names? I can confirm them for sure if you tell me. The last ship left without me, so I've been here alone for ages. They make for great training, if dangerous. I'm stronger than I was, but everyone else was either slaughtered or they left. I was manning the station when everything shut down. It's a requirement for everyone to write their names down."

His mind flickered to Phantom. Did Phantom ever tell him his name? "One was... Christophe? I think. Either that or he wrote Corvus." The ambiguously-gendered person nods at that, signalling that he left. "Another is Aran... the third is Mercedes, and the last one is Evan." The ambiguously-gendered person nods at everyone, but stopped at Evan. xe frowned.

"Sorry?"

Luminous assumed that xe didn't catch the name. It had to be hard, seeing as how they were extremely popular due to being 'heroes' after all. "Evan. He has brown hair and blue eyes and he has a huge dragon. Kind of hard to miss..."

"That's Freud," xe says blankly, and he glances at xir. "He might have used a different name, though. He listed himself down as..." xe shuffled through xir bag, and Luminous stared at xir. xe pulled out a notepad with its pages yellowing, flipping through it. "Freud Evans. Evan is his middle name."

"What." His mind was racing. "Alright, whatever, if I see him again I'll just go and beat the living hell out of him and get his answer." It wouldn't take much, Evan was a magician anyway... how did he even mask himself as younger? ...Wait. He was a magician. It didn't take much to age yourself down - hell, Luminous did it sometimes to mess around with Phantom, due to the man not liking small children... or maybe he was simply born again under the same exact name. Either way, he would get answers from him later. "I would hit them either way. They took my weapon."

"...No, they did not. I can assure you that the only thing they left with are the clothes they owned. None of them had weapons. Can I inquire though, your name? If it helps, mine's Larina." Luminous blinked. If they didn't leave with his weapon then... what went wrong? He answered Larina's question. "That can't be right. Luminous left as well."

Alright, now this was getting crazy-sounding. If Luminous left... "Can you at least tell me in what interval they left?" Luminous asked lamely. Larine shrugged in a 'what do I have to lose' motion and flicked through the notebook again, xir face changing when xe flipped through enough pages.

"Alright, Luminous, if you insist that that's your name," Larina says blankly, "are you sure that they know each other? They left at completely separate intervals at different times and days, and I'm certain if you all were close friends as it seems to be by the way you speak about them or at the very least friends, they would have liked to stick together."

"We were close, very close," Luminous said. "We never went anywhere without each other. Even now, being without them feels wrong." Luminous shuddered. What he said was true - in fact, most of the time all of them slept in the Lumiere - in separate rooms, of course - and even when they woke up (Luminous and Aran first), the early risers would wait for the others before they all left to spar and train with each other. They followed each other and ate at the same time, and waited for the others... to someone else, it might have been creepy, too personal even, but for them it was natural. They wouldn't have left without each other... "Can you check again, at least?"

Larina humored him and looked through it again. "I'm sorry, but I'm certain. They all left on different days and times. But I can't judge you - can you use magic, if you've been unconscious for that long then?"

"...I'm not used to this weapon," Luminous admitted. "I used a special one that only the people of Aurora know how to use. It's half blade and half staff, but not many people know how to craft that." He glanced down at the wand. "I don't think it's that hard channeling magic through a different item, though... just slightly more difficult. But may I have a staff instead, though?"

Xe silently handed him a Blade Staff. He smiled at xir and raised it - well, it is blade and staff, after all - and pointed it at the mushroom bouncing away in the distance. He focused, and his red eye sparked, causing Larina to jump backwards. _I see you're still here, Eclipse,_ he thought. Eclipse hummed.

"Apocalypse!" Luminous commanded, and dark red burst out from the blade and consumed the monster. After a short while, he realised that something was going terribly wrong. The darkness started spreading and destroying everything it touched. _Eclipse, stop,_ Luminous muttered. It shut down immediately, flying back into the wand and knocking Luminous to the ground winded. His mind _hurt_.

Luminous glanced back to Larina. The ambiguously-gendered person was backing away, xir blue eyes wide and terrified and filled with fear. Xe looked as if xe was about to run. "Dark user," xe murmured, backing away and almost off the small platform they shared. Luminous was on the area with the way down, and there was no way Larina could get down silently without it if xe wasn't to draw the attention of any mobs. "Dark user," xe repeated. Luminous grew concerned.

"What about dark magic? I wasn't judged for it back when everything was normal... and I used to only control light. Dark really isn't all that different." Luminous frowned after he spoke and glanced around again. Of course. Everything here was infected with dark magic. No wonder xe was terrified of him.

"You're a dark user. You're one of the people that overran the area. People thought that it was cool and everything went downhill from there-" xe backed up again and fell backwards. He flung himself to the edge of the platform and tried to grab xir hand. It was a long fall - way too long - and he couldn't catch xir. He reached out the staff again. Mentally - _Sunfire, are you there? Can you reach down there?_

Sunfire let out an affirmative answer. "Light Blink!" he commanded and he was flung to the bottom. He blinked twice, slightly disoriented from the sudden teleportation, and immediately called for Libra's Reapers. He was just in time - the one in blue just managed to catch Larina before xe hit the ground, and he picked xir up - xe was incredibly light, xe couldn't have eaten a lot of things since xe was left behind - and teleported his way back up, away from the monsters.

"...I guess you're not that bad, then," admitted Larina as xe got out of his arms. He blinked and the sparks shut down from his eye. "There's nothing left to take from anyone in this place." Luminous shrugged. Eclipse let out a noncommital snarl, signalling that they should leave, but Sunfire insisted that they should stay and help xir out and make sure xe's okay before they leave. Luminous agreed with Sunfire.

Libra let out a sound that could only qualify as 'annoyed'. _I'm with a bunch of idiots. Just... take xir along. We can leave and we can still look after xir while we look for a way out from his island._ Luminous blinked. Eclipse let out a groan - _I don't want to look after a child, I already have Sunfire_ which Sunfire himself responded to with an upset whine.

"Would you like to come along with me for a while then?" Luminous asked. Larina shrugged. "You would get more protection, and I can wander around Victoria looking for ways to get out. And if I find it... we can go, and then you won't have to see me again. I'll still be wandering either way."

Larina pursed xir lips. "Nah. I'd rather stay on this island. Even as destructive as it has become... it's still where I grew up. Besides... there's only four different types of adventurers, and I need to keep them alive. And those four have always stayed in Victoria... the other three died. I need to keep up their memory, you know?"

Luminous looked at the ambiguously-gendered person. This overly-dressed person was one of the representatives of the adventurers - wait. Four? Wasn't there five? He was confused, and he stated it. "What do you mean, 'four'? Do you mean magicians, thieves, warriors and bowmen?" At her nod, he hesitated before continuing. "What about the pirates?"

"What are pirates?"

Luminous searched xir face. Xe didn't seem to be lying. Even though xir face was hard to see - with long-ish dirty blond hair and a cap that covered the most of xir face - it didn't seem like it. He frowned. "What do you mean, what are pirates? They're like any other adventurer - they have either guns or knuckles... and... their leader is Kyrin, the pirate leader."

"That's not helping at all, Luminous. Either way, I need to leave. The mushrooms can jump rather high, you know. Besides, I'm getting really tired." Xe shot him a tired smile. "Good luck on finding a way to get to Orbis. As the vetaran thief, I can at least give you what we're the best at."

"Thank you."

And there, they parted ways.

* * *

**A/N) Have a funfact. The story itself is exactly 1k words above 1337.**

**Larina is what I named the original thief. Like the first one. Except I don't know the gender so it's a 'xe'.**


End file.
